The love of Rome
by Dee10
Summary: Maximus is Emperor and he is married to Lucilla. Commodus is in prison for killing his father
1. Chapter 1

I would first like to say that I do not own any of the character in this fan fiction. I don't have anything to do with the movie Gladiator no matter how hard I try and I will say this every single time but I am not making any money from this the only thing I'm getting is the pleasure of reading all of your reviews.  
  
  
Lucilla watched Maximus sleep his eyelashes that blinked even so slightly from time to time his chest morning up and down with each new breath of air, how she loves her husband. Lucilla through that it was such a shame to leave him sleeping so peacefully when she had to go out so early in the morning. Lucilla got up from there bed and went to change, a lavender dress would be perfect she through. As she changed she through about leaving Maximus a note but she decided not to besides if he knew were she was going he would go after her.  
  
The warm sun was rising over Rome as Lucilla left but she didn't bother to look at its beauty there will be time for that later.  
  
  
Maximus awoke when the sun was already risen. He rolled over to see that Lucilla was gone. He dressed quickly.  
  
  
Lucilla dismounted off her horse and looked around to make sure no one had seen her he placed a covering over her head so that you could still see her face but it was dark and shaded so you couldn't see who it was very well. The gatekeeper let her in.  
Lucilla  
I wish to see Commodus Meridus right away.  
  
Gate Master  
This way my lady  
  
Lucilla followed the gatekeeper down a long hall the only lighting was the lanterns hanging on the wall. There were men with their arms and legs hanging out of the bars, the men were crying to Lucilla to help them and let out. Lucilla did her best to ignore their cries. Lucilla approached a wooden door with only a slot to slide food through and a keyhole. The Gate Master opened the door and led Lucilla in.  
  
There sitting on a chair looking down at the floor was Commodus. Commodus didn't even look up when he heard the door close.  
  
Lucilla  
Commodus…Commodus  
Commodus looked up his eyes widen  
  
Commodus  
Lucilla…. I would of through you would be with that fool of a husband of yours.  
Lucilla   
Commodus do not be so fickle  
Commodus  
Me fickle? Are you madwoman? I spend everyday of my life locked away in a prison and I'm supposed to be pleased with that. Something has surely gone to your head; perhaps that man you crawl into bed with at night did it to you… Sister  
  
Lucilla  
Please Commodus I didn't come to fight   
Commodus looked down then got up  
Commodus  
Why did you come? To see if I was alive or to get me out of this place  
Lucilla walks over to Commodus and touches his face he turns his head away   
Lucilla  
It is not my fault your hear you put yourself in this position  
Commodus  
I put myself hea. Do you see I was forced hear by man and by sword. My own right did not place me hear.  
Lucilla   
You KILLED a man! You killed our father… The Empire you would be dead if it was not for Maximus  
Commodus   
Maximus is a fool why cant you see that. He put me hear and he will put you right beside me if your not careful.  
Lucilla   
Commodus I come hear only to help you not argue if you wont see that that then I must go  
Commodus   
THEN GO!  
Commodus turned around Lucilla walks out.  
  
Please r&r I will update when I get at least 2 reviews. Also I would love it if anyone has any ideas that might help this of any future chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

I know that I haven't been updating in the longest, November I think anyway please read and review if u like and keep giving ideas. T hanks  
  
Lucilla arrived back at the place. Maximus was watching for her and he was upset.  
  
Maximus: Lucilla were have you been? Lucilla: I was shopping in town Maximus: Don't lie to me Lucilla: You wouldn't understand Maximus: Then tell me Lucilla: Maximus, I can't even if I could you would not understand Maximus: Why cant you tell me? Lucilla: Because you would stop loving me  
  
Commodus' Jail Cell- Day Commodus is laying on his bed he stands up and walks around he is upset and crying a little bit. He is thinking.  
  
A Restaurant- Outside Town- Day Senator Gracchus is in town watching a man who is acting for a crowd of people. He laughs to himself, shadow appears on Senator Gracchus' right shoulder  
  
Voice (p.o.v): Are you Senator Gracchus By now Senator Gracchus has turned around and looked at the man Senator Gracchus: Yes I am and who are you? Voice: That does not concern you Senator Gracchus: Why are you hear?  
  
Senator Gracchus is starting to stand up when the man waves his hand  
  
Voice (p.o.v): Senator that will not be necessary  
  
Senator Gracchus sits back down  
  
Voice: You shall see soon enough  
  
The man hands him a folded piece of paper. Senator Gracchus opens it and reads it his face turns while he reads.  
  
Senator Gracchus: Oh no!  
  
Senator Gracchus looks up but the man is gone. Senator Gracchus looks around for him but her is gone  
  
P.O.V is a point of view shot if some people don't know. I would also like to say that this one uploads better then the first one the first one was all put together rather then spread out like this one should be. I'll update soon. Also I hope that all the grammar is ok and also the spelling my spell check is not that good. 


End file.
